A and K Chapter 73: Sense of Normalcy
In the backyard, Kei watches over Yui and Shigure. Yui and Alexandria spar against each other. Alexandria guides her for kicks and punches. Shigure and Aria sit and meditate. Today was the day there were expecting more company. Kei’s ears perk up as he hears the knocking at the door. He gets up and heads over. He opens the door to find Isao and Rie standing there. Kei: Welcome to my humble abode. Rie and Isao walk in. Rie takes in her new surroundings. Rie: It’s...very...um, rustic? Kei: (Thinking) Least she’s trying to be nice. Kei leads Rie to her room. As the door opens, Rie takes notice of the other stuff in there. Rie: I don’t get my own room? Kei: For all the people that my place is housing right now, I can’t afford to build a new wing to turn my house into a hotel. So you’ll just have to share a room with Yui. Rie: (Sighs) Okay. Rie sets her stuff in and begins to get settled in. Isao: I shall camp in the backyard. Kei: Camp? Isao: You are probably at an impasse for housing. I prefer to sleep under the stars. Kei: If that’s what you prefer. Isao: I shall set myself up then. Isao heads out to the backyard. As Kei comes back into the living room, he hears another knock at the door. Kei: (Confused) I’m not expecting anyone else… Kei heads to the door and opens it. To his surprise, he finds Rin standing there. Kei: Rin? Rin: Hope you have room for one more? Kei: I, well, we do, but… Rin: Well, I still owe you some favors. Kei: I wasn’t going to collect, Rin. Rin: Still I owe you for saving my mother, and other family members. I would feel better if I was more directly involved. Kei: Sure, I guess, I’m sure Aria will be happy to have you. Rin steps in. Rin: Where is Aria? Kei: She’s in the back meditating with Shigure. Rin quietly walks into the backyard. She sits her stuff on the back porch. She walks over to the backyard and begins to meditate with her back to Aria’s back. Aria seems confused. She opens her eyes and sees Shigure still in front of her. Aria: ...Who...? Aria turns her head to see a head with blonde hair behind her. Rin turns her head toward Aria. Rin: I see you’re keeping up with training. Aria: (Teary-eyed) Sensei… Aria turns her body and leaps on to Rin. Shigure opens her eyes and smiles to see what had happened. Rin: I’m glad you’re alright Aria. Aria: Only because of you! Rin: Would you like to resume your training? Aria: Can we? Rin: Yeah, hope you don’t mind Shigure. Shigure: Doesn’t matter to me in the slightest. Means I can spend more time with Kei. Time quickly passes. As night finally sets on the day. Rie can be seen sitting there on the back porch. From what Kei can tell, Rie was looking at Isao’s tent. Kei sits on the back porch next to her. Kei: So, found yourself a hobby? Rie: Huh? Kei: Have a crush on Isao? Rie: (Blushing) W-what?! N-no! Kei: Alright, but your face says something different Rie: S-so w-what?! Kei: (Laughs) You’ve never had a crush on anyone before Rie? Rie: (Taking a deep breath) No. Kei: (Surprised) Really now? Rie: I’ve never dealt with love Kei. When you’re placed in a world where all you’re doing is critiquing and criticizing, there’s no room for love. Kei: Well, maybe you should bring that back to the fashion world. Rie: I’d be laughed at. Kei: Rie, maybe its time you changed the culture of that world. Rie: You’d be surprised how much hatred is in the world of fashion. Its real life, Kei. Kei: Let me put it this way. The people who paved the way to change the world, didn’t do it because they would be famous, they didn’t do it for money, and they certainly didn’t do it to have something named after them. They did it because it was the right thing to do. Rie: (Sighs) You’re right. You are, but, I don’t know how I would change the culture… Kei: Then tell me what you think about Isao. Rie: What is there to say? He’s strong, he’s talented...he saved me from being just a hostage. Kei: Well, you have enough money, you could hire him as a bodyguard. Rie’s eyes light up. Rie: That’s brilliant Kei! Kei: Might as well train with him if you’re that interested in him. Rie: That’d be okay? Kei: It would give Isao something to do. Rie: Then yeah! Let’s do it. Kei: Alright, hope you’re ready to start training tomorrow. Rie: Thank you Kei. Kei: You’re welcome. Kei comes back into the living room to find Shigure there. Shigure: You’re such an encouraging older brother. Kei: (Smiling) You think? Shigure: Well, the others are all busy. Yui and Alexandria are sleeping. Rin and Aria are catching up. Rie and Isao are out there. Athena went home. Seems like things have finally calmed down. Kei: Let’s hope so. Shigure: With all your success recently, I thought...maybe… Shigure points to a bottle of wine on the counter. Kei: You know what? I think you’ve got a fair point. Shigure pours them each a glass. Their glasses clink together. Shigure: (Smiling) Cheers. Kei: (Smiling) Cheers. The two each take a sip. Shigure: It seems like ages since we last had a drink. Kei: For good reason, with everything happening, we haven’t had time to just relax and rest. Although, I suppose if we’re going to do it, now would be the best time. Shigure: It seems like things are starting to look up. Kei: Let’s hope so. A couple of wine glasses later, and they find themselves drunk. Shigure: See, look how good a couple of glasses of wine are. Kei: I wasn’t complaining. Shigure: But you’re alwaysh sho stuffy Kei. Kei: Am I? Probably because of being around you? Shigure: Why around me? Kei: Well, it’sh like, when you have a crush… Shigure: Oh you had a crush on me? Kei: When we growing up, yeah. Shigure: And because of Mitch you were too scared. Kei: Mitch could be scary! Shigure: When you were kidsh… Kei: Well, yeah… Shigure: But you promised Mitch. Kei: He just cared a lot about you. Shigure: But now it seems we found ourselves together again, and fates have brought us back together. Kei: Yeah. (taking another sip of wine) Strange how stuff like that worksh… The two seemingly enjoy themselves. Before long, however, both can feel themselves getting tired. Kei: I’m going to my room. Shigure: I will join you. Kei: Huh? Shigure: Isn’t it cushtom...isn’t it aproi...don’t couples sleep together? Kei: Are...you okay with that? Shigure: (Nodding, blushing) It’s fine with me. The two enter Kei’s bedroom and Kei crawls underneath his sheets. He was too tired to take off his clothes. He is happy to see Shigure pop in on the other side of his bed. Underneath the sheets, Kei notices that Shigure has stripped off her clothes. Kei: Are you okay with this? Shigure: (blushing) I don’t mind you seeing me like this. The two embrace with a kiss. Kei wraps his arms around Shigure. The two drift off to sleep in each other's arms. Outside, Rie remains sitting on the back porch. Isao emerges from his tent. He notices Rie sitting on the back porch and walks over. Isao: Milady, it is a cold night out here. Rie: Oh, I know. Isao: Wouldn’t you be more comfortable inside? Rie: I’m fine. Isao seems confused. Isao: Um, milady? Rie: You can call me Rie. Isao: Um, Rie, why are you sitting out here in the cold like this? Rie: I can’t enjoy the cool night? Isao: (folding his arms) Miss Rie, are you lying? Rie: Um, no? Isao stares at her. Rie: Ok, I am. Isao sits next to her. Rie: Listen, Isao, would you want to be my bodyguard? Isao: I am honored with the request. Rie: I can pay you handsomely. Isao: I would appreciate the gratuity, but I am in no need of money. Rie: Then I don’t know what I can pay you… Isao: Miss Rie, I will be happy just knowing you are safe. Rie: Kei, pitched the idea of you becoming my teacher. Isao: As long as you are okay with my being your mentor, then I am okay with it. Rie: I am, Isao. Isao: Then be prepared for the same kind of workout I put myself through. Rie: (Nervous) G-go easy on me, please. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter